Cyrus the fox
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. " I rather be learning then fighting"~Cyrus Cyrus Kailieny is the son of Jared the fox and Tammy Kaileny. He is a young boy who is known to be quite smart and loves writhing poetry. He is a pacifist and would rather be learning then fighting. He has his mother size shifting power, super strength, and dark form. Cyrus also has his fathers species, and telepathy, (he can communicate telepathicly). He is kind of a sissy and gets scared real easy. Cyrus does not realize his full strength, (or he just flat out refuses to accept it), and he would rather hide behind his sister in combat even though he can be very strong. Contents http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cyrus_the_fox# hide#Cyrus the pacifist #A gentle giant #Strenghs and weaknesses ##strenghs ##weaknesses #family #quotes Cyrus the pacifist Cyrus, unlike his mother and sister tends to sway in his mothers idealogy of mind vs might. He belives that learning is the most power you can get, (ironic because he has superpowers). He tends to back away from fights as opposed to his sister. He is a very intelligent kid and loves writing and reading poetry. He can kind of looks down upon his powers that he got through his mother as being too acceptable to cause destruction. He also will cry and get scared often. He hate his Dark form that he inherited from his mother by her being a Cavarian Warrior. A gentle giant Cyrus gets his power to alter his size from his half mother because her having an alien queen grandmother from a race known as the Cavarians. Cyrus tries his best not to have to resort to being giant unless in his own home on Cavari (which is massive), or if he needs to do chores requirng him to do so. His sister frowns apon her not getting that power but Cyrus has constantly declaired "being big is not all that fun for me". He still recalls an icindent at his school Mobian Elememtry where some bullies where scareing him and he closed his eyes and as they where about to hit him he grew so big it scared them off as well as had the rest of the school evacuate. Strenghs and weaknesses strenghs *super strength (not as strong as his sister is in normal size though) *size shifting (can become a giant and grow and shrink) *is very smart (writing poetry at age 10) *dark form (when stressed, comes from his mother) weaknesses *is a scardy fox *is not sggressive enough in a fight *not the strongest giant *once in his dark form he cannot control himself. *can be triggered into turning into his dark form thearby causing him to attack anyone and anything around him, (Wrath tried this) family *Jared the fox (father) *Tammy Kaileny (mother) *Deraj the fox (Anti-father, uncle.) *Irene Kalianey (grandmother) *Nicole Kaileny (sister) *samantha the Hedgehog (aunt) *Grief the Fox (evil anti-verson/brother) *Tide the fox (Uncle.) quotes *Mommy I am scared of the monster in me!! (Cyrus afraid of his own dark form) *"plain, train, gain, rain", (Cyrus thinking of words that rhythm for his poem while he walks through a park) *"No wait! Please don't shoot, I mean no harm!"(Cyrus confronting GUN for the first time.) *"Opps, sorry, That will come out of my allowance" (Cyrus stepping on somebodies car on acident.) *AHHH!!!! It is the bad man that is like daddy!!!! (Cyrus scared of Wrath the foxes appeance) *Go away evil me! I do not want to fight! (Cyrus asking Grief his older dimisnional counterpart to please go away) Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:Males Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC